losers for life
by jjkth
Summary: a basic groupchat fic, inspired by a bunch of bts texting fics. eventual poke, contest, ikari, wishful, etc. don't take any of it too seriously! lots of references to things/people irl. not much of a plot but we'll see how that goes. possibly may be moved to ao3, tbd.


**Insert Group Name Here**

-

 **ketchup added: mist w, brocko, trace, gary mfing oak**

 **ketchup renamed mist w. to mallet**

 **ketchup renamed brocko to brick**

 **ketchup renamed trace to hairband**

 **ketchup renamed gary mfing oak to gayoak**

 **ketchup renamed group to losers grp**

 **ketchup promoted mallet to admin**

-

 **losers grp**

-

 **gayoak:** bitch what the fuck is this???

 **mallet:** fuck does it look like dipshit, its a groupchat

 **brick:** okay im not tryna be hostile but ash wtf is the gc for?

 **brick:** also change my username tf???

 **hairband:** what he said

 **gayoak:** same

 **ketchup:** im too lazy 2 rn aight

 **ketchup:** and im messing with my new phone ! leave me alone

 **ketchup:** plus im tryna keep in contact w/ everyone and this is the easiest way to do it

 **mallet:** oh so this time ur not gonna abandon us for four years???

 **ketchup:** miST we have gone over this i swear to fucking god

 **mallet:** i know b i know

 **ketchup:** :)

 **mallet:** :)))

 **gayoak:** yall done flirting?

 **ketchup:** stfu

 **mallet:** stfu

 **hairband:** LMAOO YALL TELEPATHICALLY CONNECTED OR SUM SHIT

 **brick:** IF THAT DOESNT SCREAM GOALS IDK WHAT DOES

 **mallet:** one more word outta you two and imma beat yo ass w/ the mallet

 **brick:** sorry misty

 **hairband:** sorry misty

 **gayoak:** ALSO WTF WHAT KIND OF DEMOCRACY IS THIS?

 **gayoak:** MISTY GETS FUCKING ADMIN RIGHTS?

 **mallet:** AHAHAHAHA FUCK YES

 **ketchup:** she threatened to choke me if i didn't

 **gayoak:** REALLY MISTY??? THATS INTERESTING I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THAT KINKY W/ HIM

 **gayoak:** i thought y'all would be hella vanilla seeing that ur such a prude misty lol

 **mallet:** SHUT THE FUCK UP GARY DJHDKFK

 **brick:** IM DYING CALL 911 MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS LMAOOO

 **hairband:** oh so that's why you said that omg

 **hairband:** rudy was wild confused and you were like i would never and even if i wanted that i would only do that w/ _him_

 **hairband:** lol HE GOT MAD WHEN SHE SAID THAT. you could see steam coming out of his ears

 **mallet:** STOP FOR CHRIST SAKES

 **mallet:** THREE OF YOU BETTER WATCH IT BEFORE I CALL UP LEAF, LUCY, AND DAISY

 **ketchup:** first of all what's a kink?

 **gayoak:** misty is gonna die a virgin.

 **brick:** honestly rip.

 **hairband:** ah ash ONE DAY your future gf will explain or show you exactly what those are

 **ketchup:** y'all r useless misty already told me thru our telepathic bond

 **brick:** fucking what

 **hairband:** I THOUGHT THAT WAS A JOKE

 **mallet:** we've had a bond ever since he came back from sinnoh, we discovered i am a descendant of the later generations of the aura guardians. so we did a summer of aura training and now we can communicate with each other telepathically

 **ketchup:** her ability to use to use aura is very limited bc she isn't a descendant from one of the original aura guardians

 **ketchup:** :P

 **mallet:** ash stfu you act like your some royal ass prince

 **mallet:** like we all know you're still the immature 10 year old who sent a bug to fight a fucking bird

 **ketchup:** miSTy oMg LET IT GO I WAS TEN

 **ketchup:** now

 **ketchup:** back to what i was saying...

 **ketchup:** I DON'T HAVE A CHOKING KINK SO WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN GARY?

 **gayoak:** how do you virtually facepalm

 **brick:** big mood

 **hairband:** same

 **mallet:** sameee

 **ketchup:** how do you roll ur eyes virtually -_-

 **ketchup:** AND SECOND OF ALL RUDY WAS WITH MISTY EXCUSE ME THE FUCK? AND WHOS _"him"_

 **hairband:** coughs

 **brick:** sweats nervously

 **gayoak:** look you fucking dumbass twink

 **mallet:** GARY

 **gayoak:** fine

 **ketchup:** ???

 **ketchup:** really no one?

 **ketchup:** fine smh

 **ketchup:** okay but srsly im done w/ team rockets bitchass following me and pikachu

 **mallet:** theyre still after you guys fr ???

 **brick:** misty they honestly consider pikachu a legendary pokemon ofc theyre still following him

 **gayoak:** who r these hoes?

 **hairband:** they broke into the lab before gary

 **ketchup:** yeah you loser

 **gayoak:** shut the fuck up asshole

 **gayoak:** you mean the dyke, the gay, and the mutant talking puss?

 **mallet:** IM WHEEZING LMFAOOOOO

 **brick:** THAT WAS SO FUCKING ACCURATE IM WFDJHBK

 **hairband:** yes gary, them

 **gayoak:** ohhh

 **ketchup:** anyways they tried to steal pikachu as usual?

 **ketchup:** they spent an hour just fucking yelling down us from their ballon?

 **ketchup:** right before pikachu blasted them outta the sky jessie was like "so when you gonna hook up with the blond twerpette, twerp?"

 **ketchup:** like was that necessary?

 **brick:** BRUHHH MISTY IS FUMING RN IM DEAD

 **gayoak:** now youve done it headass

 **hairband:** misty omg calm down pleasE

 **ketchup:** fym? what did i do now?

 **mallet:** its fine

 **mallet:** anyways i gotta go feed the pokemon

 **mallet:** bye

 **brick:** ...

 **hairband:** well

 **ketchup:** what?

 **hairband:** we all know

 **brick:** that misty doesn't feed

 **gayoak:** the pokemon until 6pm KTST

 **ketchup:** oh

 **ketchup:** OH

 **gayoak:** yeah you fucking idiot "OH"

 **ketchup:** wait what did i do wrong?

 **brick:** you didn't really do anything wrong

 **headband:** yeah buddy dw about it

 **ketchup:** dude ofc im gonna worry about it

 **ketchup:** i gotta fix this shit

-

 **pikachu started a private conversation with: mermaid**

-

 **pikachu:** mistyyy :(

 **pikachu:** i rly dunno what i did wrong

 **pikachu:** you kno im dumb as hell

 **pikachu:** im sorry :(((

 **pikachu:** i really am sorry

 **pikachu:** i didnt mean to make you mad

 **pikachu:** or mad at me for that matter

 **pikachu:** look if its about jessies backhand comment

 **pikachu:** you know i would never

 **pikachu:** i

 **pikachu:** look

 **pikachu:** im just worried yeah?

 **pikachu:** just let me know ur good pls?

 **pikachu:** i gtg to sleep but i rly am sorry

 _read at 4:57 am KLST_

-

okay that was relatively short? but anyways i was hit with random inspo after reading crack bts fics and this was born. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THE OTHER FIC. im sorry it's hard to write w/ writers block and im completely uninspired. i may never go back to that fic again sadly. anyways i hope everyone had a good day today

-vikkiaaml


End file.
